US Marshal Uniform
The is an outfit available to be worn by Marston in Red Dead Redemption. Description The outfit is obtained by completing the five American gang hideouts within 24 hours of game time. It is required for the 100% completion achievement. Note: The outfit cannot be obtained until after the story is completed unless the cheat "I Love A Man In Uniform" is used. This means that the outfit is only obtainable as Jack Marston. Wear the U.S. Marshal outfit and the player will be considered part of law enforcement in the United States. Also, the player doesn't need to pay for a stagecoach. Even though the player is to be treated like the law, sheriffs and deputies will still come after the player if caught breaking the law, but Marshals and posses will lay off. This outfit acts the same as the Reyes' Rebels Outfit but in the U.S. If the player goes on a killing spree, they will not be pursued. The Hideouts you have to complete in the 24 hour ingame time period are: *Fort Mercer *Gaptooth Breach *Pike's Basin *Tumbleweed *Twin Rocks Tips & Tricks *Obtaining this outfit is very easy for any well equipped player. It is recommended that the player completes all of these hideouts beforehand, so that all that remains is the simple task of killing gang members. All you need is a Mid to High capacity repeater, like the Henry Repeater, and the Mauser Pistol. With that loadout and a couple of moonshines, you can beat all the hideouts in 15-25 minutes at the most. *First off, the player should acquire a fast mount and good weapons. It is useful to have plenty of medicine, apples and horse pills. A repeater should be a weapon of choice as they function well under any circumstance; one combination could be a Henry Repeater, Double-Action Revolver and Semi-Auto Shotgun. However, for effectiveness and speed, the best combination is using the "American Standardbred" horse found in Tall Trees and Great Plains , the Mauser Pistol purchased in Blackwater and the Evans Repeater also purchased at Blackwater. With this combination one could complete the challenge in as little as 8 game hours. *Gaptooth Breach should be the first destination on this trip, then head to Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks, and finally Pike's Basin. Going the opposite direction works too, but it is advisable to continuously move in one direction instead of doubling back. Stay on the main roads to avoid accidental death. If you start in Pike's Basin, from the MacFarlane's ranch side, you dont need to herd the cows out the basin, as you meet the guy you help last. Also in Fort Mercer, letting the gunslinger in last makes it easier and faster. *Note that a very effective shortcut is to travel from Twin Rocks straight past Hanging Rock to Pike's Basin as the ground here is fast and the primary route takes the player around through Armadillo. * Secondary objectives, such as saving the rancher's daughter at Twin Rocks, are not necessary. *Avoid the temptation to use a stagecoach or camp while traveling to the next destination, as this will take more in-game time than on horseback. Do not save, as this will cause Marston to rest for 6 hours in-game. *The best strategy is not to panic or worry, as there is more than enough time to complete the task. However, do your best not to die, as it will result in you being transported back to the house or camp where you last saved. *It also helps to remain on horseback in Pike's Basin and kill using Dead Eye. *An easy way to complete Gaptooth Breach is to equip the Treasure Hunter Outfit. This way it is possible to complete the mission without hostility. *In open-air hideouts like Twin Rocks, the Buffalo Rifle can be used to quickly eliminate gang members, especially on Normal aiming mode. Tap the button and Marston will draw it and aim on a target. One shot will generally eliminate a human. After you shoot, let go of the aiming button and press it again at another target. To clear Twin rocks in an exceptionally small amount of time, come at Twin Rocks from the south, up the big hill behind the hideout. The lookouts on the rocks can be eliminated from there, as can most of the people on the ground. Then descend and save the rancher's daughter. Trivia *Solomon's Folly is NOT a hideout that contributes to the acquiring of this outfit, as it is a PS3 exclusive hideout. *Barring any possible run-ins with trouble, all the gang hideouts can be completed in under 12 in-game hours. *You cannot obtain this outfit until you complete the main storyline. That means only Jack can wear the outfit. *Travelling through Thieves' Landing while wearing this outfit will result in hostile behavior from almost everyone. *A picture above depicts John Marston wearing the outfit during normal gameplay, but now, it is limited to Jack. *If you try to do the requirement with John Marston, the outfit will not unlock when you are using Jack Marston later in the game. *The lasso is not visible at Marston's side while wearing this outift. *Interestingly, John does not wear a US Marshal badge although the outfit is a Marshal outfit. It is simply a sheriff badge shown with the outfit. *In early screenshots of the mission "Political Realities in Armadillo", John Marston wears the outfit, meaning that the outfit was meant to be obtained during the mission. *If you put on the US Marshal outfit when you earn the outfit and point your gun at a lawmen, the crosshair is a blue X and shooting near him will not cause you to become wanted. If you go out of town/save your game and continue playing there will no longer be a blue X on a lawmen if pointing your weapon at a lawman will cause him to shoot you. To fix this, go to a safehouse, switch the US Marshal outfit to the cowboy outfit then switch it back to the US Marshal outfit again and there will be a blue X on any lawmen in the US. Gallery File:Deputy_outfit.jpg File:IMGP4148.jpg|Jack wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg|John wearing the outfit during "Political Realities in Armadillo". 72.jpg Achievements/Trophies Obtaining the contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: Related Content es:Uniforme de comisario de los EE.UU Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Law Enforcement